


One In The Morning

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Does Chores At One In The Morning, Cuddles, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Sara SLEEPS At One In The Morning, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Avalance + things you said at one in the morning requested by polotiz on tumblr
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	One In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polotiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/gifts).



It was pitch black in Sara’s room when Ava walked in and started talking as if it was the morning. “So I got a nerd to rewire Gideon, she won’t be glitching again. We can’t have her blow up the laundry room, once was more than enough.” She tapped the panel next to the door and soft light illuminated her girlfriend’s angry expression, eyes half-open. 

“Hey Ava, quick question,” she grumbled, sitting up. “What time do you think it is?!”

Ava suppressed a smile as she started to undress, neatly hanging her clothes on a hook. “It’s one in the morning, temporal time.”

“And why would you think waking me up at one in the morning is a good idea?!” Tossing a pillow at Ava, Sara flopped back down onto the mattress.

Catching it easily, Ava laughed. “It’s never a good idea to wake you up. I’ve learnt that from experience. Aren’t you glad I got Gideon an upgrade?” She placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of Sara in her underwear. 

“The fact that you’re hot is the only thing stopping me from kicking your butt right now.” Sara rubbed her eyes. “Hey, Gideon?” 

Pulling on her pyjamas, Ava laughed. “Babe, Gideon is still restarting. You truly are scatterbrained when you’re sleepy.”

“Listen.” Sara held up a finger as she attempted to come up with an excuse. “My intelligence is directly connected to the amount of sleep I get.”

“You never get enough sleep,” Ava said, crawling into bed next to Sara. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Sara told her, “exactly. Hey Ava, remind me to put ‘find a legend with some engineering or hacking experience’ on my to-do list. I’m sick of having random people on my ship.” 

Wrapping an arm around Sara, Ava snorted. “Are you using me as Gideon right now?” She ran her hands through Sara’s tangled hair. 

“No. If I were using you as Gideon, I could actually reach my to-do list.” Sara pressed a sleepy kiss to Ava’s shoulder. “Hey, do me a favour?”

Smiling, Ava rubbed Sara’s back. “What’s the favour?”

Lifting her head up, Sara looked Ava in the eyes. “Next time, just come to bed with me. I know I asked you to find a way to fix Gideon, but I didn’t mean you should do it at one in the morning.”

“Hey, at least I got it done.”

Rolling her eyes, Sara lay her head back down. “When you start doing your chores at one AM, you can bunk with another legend. I’m sure John has room for you in the library.”

“Oh god no,” Ava laughed. “I will do my chores before midnight.” She checked her watch, then looked to the panel near the door. Asking Gideon to turn out the light seemed more appealing than getting up. “Hey, Gideon?” 

“Yes, miss Sharpe?” 

Sara frowned and sat up. “Hey Gideon, remind me to sass you in the morning for not turning on when I needed you,” she grumbled.

“Your sassing has been scheduled, captain. What can I do for you, miss Sharpe?” 

“Turn off the lights, please.” As the lights dimmed, she placed a kiss on Sara’s forehead.

“I’ll sass you in the morning too,” Sara mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
